remnants_of_thistlelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Thistleland
Thistleland is a large continent south of the The Dark Continent, and west of The Changed Lands. Despite it's name, there are no more thistles in Thistleland then in any other continent. The land of Thistleland is populated by many villages in loose contact with each other, and a few larger towns. There are also many ruins, dungeons and lost structures within the woodland that covers most of the continent. There are no known large cities in Thistleland, though some towns are large enough to be considered mini-cities. Currently there are no established countries within Thistleland, with people being mixed ideologies generally shared before the establishment of differences could occur. The people of Thistleland are varied, with species spread fairly evenly through the towns and villages. Diversity is encouraged within society, though some enclaves exist of same-species groups. Technology is loosely medieval, supported by mages and magic artifacts which are largely passed down by families. Some areas appear to use high magic, though these are rarer and often isolated from the rest of the land. There are also Dungeons in remote locations that appear highly advanced, though most seem impossible or too dangerous to enter thus far. Some Dungeons that have fallen are more accessible, but often filled with monsters and are mostly destroyed. At the north of Thistleland there is a higher proportion of the population that are The Gamanic and Gamanic descendant, refugees and settlers from The Dark Continent. There is a fortress call the Open Station in the east of Thistleland that has made contact with the local village and towns, and while none are allowed to enter the large structure and see the magic based people inside, groups of mages have been sent out to assist and help the local countryside, often in return for food stock and drinking water. There is roughly one mage group of three to four mages per large town. Southern Thistleland is the home of the Adventure Guild, which reside in a large town called Newgenesis that houses the more advanced artifacts that they have collected. The town is based in older ruins, and contains several high end artifacts that are tended to by a dosen mages from the Open Station. At the far west of Thistleland is a village known as Lands End, named after the famous pub there. The village is even more famous for being built around a contained black hole. The creatures in Thistleland are varied quickly documented by the Adventure Guild on discovery for the every day person to know how to avoid trouble. While many are rather rare and often once-only encounters, a few species are of note: *Kapros *Jellyraptors *Roofection Each town and village owns a large artifact that was either passed down from older times or built and provided from the Open Station that receives high end crops and foodstuff once per day. The villages and towns that own such artifacts typically do not know how this food is sent or where from. Open Station have mentioned that the artifacts do not create the food, they simply receive it from a location since lost. Nobody has found the source yet, but considering the reliance on such a resource, discovering the origin of this production would be considered a great victory for whoever found it.